


Give Me Your Best Shot

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch imagines blog.  Reader asks Hanzo for his best dirty pick-up line.





	Give Me Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        You’d been begging Hanzo for days to come at you with his best dirty pick-up line but every time he shot you down. Did he not have any? Or was he just too much of a gentleman to use one? You pondered this for a few days. You were pretty much ready to give up at this point so you stopped pestering him about it. This seemed to please him.

        Days later while sitting on the couch with Hanzo he looked you over, his eyes stopping to look at your thighs for a fraction of a second before speaking up.

        “You know..” he started, “Your thighs look good in those tights, but they’d look better around my ears.” Your face lit up in a second. Did he really just say that? Hanzo was pleased with your reaction. He’d been waiting to catch you off guard before complying to your wishes.

        “Where’d that come from?” You asked, flustered.

        “Hmm? Nowhere, just making an observation.” You sat there gaping at Hanzo and all he did was smirk at you.


End file.
